The Day Edd Got Lost
by PunkyArtist
Summary: This a cute little story of some M&Ms.
1. Default Chapter

M&Ms

The Day Edd Got Lost

Chapter One:

In the Land Of Chocolate Things there was a green M&M named Charlie. He was with his best friend ,a yellow M&M, named Edd. They were looking for something adventerous to do. They sat for hours thinking of something they could do.

Finally Edd said, " Why don't we go hiking in the twisler forest."

"Edd, we can't! It's forbidden! Do you know what could happen to us? We could get stuck in melted carmel! The forest floor is covered in it!" Charlie sherked.

" Aww... Charlie that's just what our parents tell us so that we won't go in there. I really want to know what lives in there. Maybe it's other life forms. Like marshmellow people or fruit covered snow!"

" Ok, if we go you have to promise to stay close. So we don't get lost. And we can take Sammy with us."

" I don't know if we should take sammy with us," wined Edd," You know how she gets. She starts to cry everytime she does something with us."

" Yeah, my mom says Sammy has some cry babys in her family. They are the worst kind!"

" Alright, but if she starts to cry we're bringing her right back!"

Charlie and Edd walked up to Sammy's house. She lived in a GingerBread house at the top of Syrup Hill. It is the stickiest place in the world. When they reached the door Charlie knocked.

Right away Sammy opened the door,"Hello, Charlie and Edd."

"Hello, Sammy," said Charlie with a big smile on his face.

" Hey, Sammy, do you want to go with us on an adventure?" Edd said while bouncing up and down.

" Yes! Where are we going?" asked Sammy.

" It's a suprise! Come on!" Exclaimed Edd.

Sammy grabbed her candy coating and ran out the door. When they reached the enterance of the forest they heard strange noises. Charlie started to shake.

"Guys why are we here? This is the forbidden Twisler Forest! We can't go in there!" Sammy said in a small,shaky voice.

"It'll be okay,Sammy. As long as we stay together. Right ,Edd? Edd?"

Sammy and Charlie turned around. Edd was no where in sight. They started to yell for him. They got no answer.

" Stay close, Sammy! We don't need you lost, too." Charlie said as they started to walk into the forest.

Sammy grabbed Charlie's hand. They walked deeper and deeeper into the forest until they met a pink marshmellow bunny. He was lounging on a Twisler stump.

"Eccuse me Mr. Marshmellow bunny. Have you seen our friend? He's yellow and he looks like us," said Charlie in a shaky voice.

Charlie couldn't believe Edd was right. There are other beings in the forest! He wondered wheather Edd might be talking to one of these beings too.

" No, can't say I have," said the marshmellow bunny. "My name is Jim Bob. You two are the first I've seen today. Normally there are lots of your kind in the forest. But not today. If I see him I'll tell him yer looking for him.

" Thank you, Jim Bob. Ummm, is it true that there is melted caramel on the forest floor," asked Sammy.

" Only in some places. Ya see, the forest floor is covered in caramel. But at curtain parts of the day it starts ter melt. So watch where you step! " And then he bounced away.

After talking to Jim Bob they rested for a few moments and then continued on their journey. Although, it was getting late in the evening time, they were growing worried about Edd.

They continued to walk deeper into the forest when all of sudden the ground began to get warm. Charlie and Sammy could't move their feet. Oh No! They're in melted caramel! How can they excape?


	2. The Day Edd Got Lost

M&Ms

The Day Edd Got Lost

Chapter Two:

" Someone ,please, help us! Help!" Charlie and Sammy Began to yell.

They started to sink lower and lower. Everytime they moved they would get stickier.

" This is all Edd's fault! If he hadn't of got lost I could be at home. In my nice bed!" Sammy began to weep.

" Sammy, everything will be alright. Someone will help us." Charlie said tring to comfort her.

They were waist deep in melted caramel when they heard a strange voice. " Hang on kids! We'll help you."

Charlie and Sammy turned to see who it was. They were shocked. There were two giant chocolate bunnies. One of them grabbed a twisler tree and tore a twisle off. They lower it down to Charlie and Sammy.

" Grab the twisle kids!" They yelled in unisome.

Charlie and Sammy grabbed the twisle and the two chocolate bunnies tugged and tugged. There was a sucking noise. And then they were free.

" Kids are you alright?" Asked one of the bunnies.

" Yeah, I thinks so." said Sammy.

" My names Duke and this is my brother Hunter. We're twins. You can tell us apart by are hats. Mine is Blue.."

" Mine is red," chimed in Hunter." How did you kids end up out here anyways?"

" Well, Mr. Hunter, Sir. We were doing on an adventure with out friend Edd. But he got lost. And now we're looking for him. Have you seen him?" said Charlie in a shaky voice.

" No, don't think we have. There is a watering hole just beyond those trees," Duke said pointing behind him, " You kids should wash up. Then, when you're dry continue on your journey. But make sure you're dry otherwise you might get stuck again. If we see your friend we'll tell him we ran into ya."

"Thank you, Sir," Sammy said as Duke and Hunter walked away.

Sammy grabbed Charlie by the hand again and they slowly walked through the twistler trees. When they reached the watering hole they began to wash the caramel off. It took a very long time.

It was growing darker out and it was started to get cold. They were afraid that Edd wouldn't have shelter. They need to find him before something happens to him. If they don't get home before to long their parents would get worried but they were determined to find Edd. No matter how late it gets!

Charlie and Sammy continued their journey deeper into the forest. They walked for an hour. Were about to stop and rest when they heard a strange noise. _Creek, Clunk. Creek,Clunk._ It was getting closer. Charlie saw a cave made out of cookie.

" Hurry, Sammy! In here!"

They ran inside the cave. They heard it again. _Creek, Clunk. Creek,Clunk. _Charlie and Sammy closed their eyes frightened of what might be after them. It was getting closer. Just then Charlie felt a cold, clammy hand touch his arm.

" Ahhhhh!"


End file.
